22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
22nd Mobile Daedalus Wiki
Welcome to the 22nd Mobile Daedalus Wiki Daedalus Omega (also known as the 22nd Mobile Daedalus) is a Star Trek Online roleplaying fleet. The 22nd Mobile is commanded by Rear Admiral Brian Donaldson and currently has four active ships. Each ship is crewed by players and RP is facilitated by a dungeon master (called a "DGM") in a way similar to a pen-and-paper roleplaying game. Each ship has one official meeting time per week, where it meets for roughly three hours. These session are called "episodes," and are arranged in seasons just like the TV series. Each season represents one year in character. We are currently in Season 6, which is Year 2416. If you would like to join the adventure, check out our forums Active Ships in the Fleet All ships are player crewed. As of Season 5, the fleet is temporarily stationed out of Deep Space K-7. *USS Adagio-A - Galaxy class - Saturdays 9:30pm - 12:00 EST *USS Ayanami - Thunderchild-class - Tuesdays 8:00pm - 11pm EST ''(officially resuming Deceber 19th)'' *USS Endeavour - Odyssey-class - Mondays 8:45pm - 12:00 EST (possible time change in the near future) *USS Sentinel - Defiant-class - Sundays - 8pm - 11pm EST Inactive or Decommissioned Ships *USS Independence-A - Navigator-class Explorer - Crew transferred to the USS Endeavour in 2415. *USS Valiant - Rapier-class Escort - Returned to reserves due to delay of repair. *USS Okinami - Okinami-class Prototype - Severely damaged during the Borg Invasion of 2414. Transferred back to Utopia Planetia for evaluation. *USS Adagio - Excelsior-class (Refit) Heavy Cruiser - Transferred to Daedalus Engineering for decommissioning due to heavy damage in June of 2413. *USS Ayanami (NCC-92777) - Akira-class Heavy Escort - Heavily damaged and scuttled in late 2413. *USS Independence - Luna-class Recon Science Vessel - Destroyed, May 2410 Major Events in Daedalus Omega RP *Earth Space Dock Lockdown (2411) *Battle of Starbase 39 (November 2412) *Project 616 (2413) *Pi Canis Campaign (2413) *Borg Invasion of 2414 *Defense of Deep Space 9 (2415) *Klingon Rebellion Pages of Interest *Players Handbook **Player Characters **Non-Player Characters *Universal Timeline **Fleet Timeline | Political Timeline | Career Timeline | Academy Timeline **Stardate Chart *Governments **Starfleet ***Starfleet Command Info and Roster ***Fleet Command **M.A.C.O. *List of Ships on Reserve **Active Starships **Inactive Starships **NPC Starships *Regulations **General Orders | General Regulations | Awards and Medals | Fleet Bank Regulations | Starfleet Codes Character Ranks Available Positions in the Fleet 'Starship Positions' These positions are positions that are available to players. With exception to the CO, XO, and Chief positions, all of these positions can be filled by new players. Typically, the higher positions will be filled by veteran players that have worked their way to it, but may be filled by new players if necessary. *Operations *Quartermaster ! scope="col"| Science Division (Blue) |} 'Non-Starship Positions' In most cases, these positions are filled by NPC's, or by veteran players who are unable to serve on a weekly starship. The positions listed here are mostly sector-wide positions, or positions on a starbase, and as such are not typically needed for a weekly session. *Flag Officer *Strategic Operations Officer *Chief of Operations